The Story of Keira, Harry Potter's sister
by alixe21
Summary: She was born at the same time as him but was forgotten by everyone else. How will she survive when they get their letter's? Will she go dark? or will she still love her brother? Even I don't know. [my character's use me to write not the other way around Xp]


keira lily potter

hair:red

eyes:green

blood status:pure

stereotype:emo/scene

I am keira potter. call me lily and i will kick your me emo,goth, scene, i don't care. i've been alone my entire life. i don'tneed anyone. well almost. my brother is the only one i has been there for me when i needed himand i've been there for 's the way it's always been and the wy it alway's will be.

motto:mess with me and your dead. mess with my family and i will enjoy the pleasure of torturing you to death and watching you beg for mercy.

family:harry[twin] sirius[godfather] - not known to them

nicknames:kei, akuma

pet's:daemon[demon wolf] kasai[norwegian ridge back] {-get's later}

daemon

fur:black with red designs

eyes:red with black sclera

blood status:pure

stereotype:egg[hard shell gooey inside]

family: keira[sorta]

I am daemon. i am a demon. i can change my shape so i do have a human form. my demon clan is the inu clan because most of us stay in dog form,which is usually our most powerful. i made a blood pact with keira potter. i don't know if she remember's, it's been a long time. i swore i would protect her from anything that wished to hurt her. that's all you need to know about me, but my blood in keira's veins give's her some power's most wizards don't have, but i don't think she's noticed yet. she will need training for that, but it ougt to be easy.

nick name's: dae, mut[vernon], and oni[keira playfully]

chapter one

i was out walking with daemon, or "getting the mutt out of the house" as uncle vernon put it. sometimes i wish i could set dae on that man, but i doubt dae would like how he taste's very much. at least i don't have to sleep under the stairs with harry because of him. don't get me wrong i feel sorry for my brother. but really it's nice having my own space. i don't have to wory about daemon chewing up anything of harry's. daemon doesn't seem to like harry very much, though i don't know why. oh well. as i was saying, i was taking daemon for a 'walk', which he would never get tired of even though he never leaves my side, and i saw an owl.

it was beautiful, with white feather's and amber colored eye's, i knew right away it was a snowy owl. the owl was staring right at me, and i stopped walking. it flew past me dropping a letter right into my hands as it passed right over my head. i watched as it flew away, and turned to the letter it had dropped. the odd thing i noticed right away, was it was addressed to me.

i turned it over and saw it was sealed with wax, and had an odd crest pressed into the wax that i had never seen before. i frowned confused but folded the letter, and put it in my pocket. i led daemon to the small children's park nearby. i was lucky because it was empty. i sat down on a swing and took out the letter, daemon sitting at my feet watching me intently.

"well it's not likely bad new's huh? let's see what it say's." i said smiling at him and turned my attention to the letter. i unfolded it and broke the seal.

dear keira potter,

I am pleased to inform you that you have been excepted to hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. please aquire these supplies that will be needed for your studies.

one size 2 pewter cauldroun

one owl, toad, or cat

one set of beginner's spell book's

and most importantly, one wand.

i do hope to see you excel, and please bring daemon. he will be welcome, and be accomadatedas is required.

"well. they certainly know allot about me. i do hope this isn't a prank and someone is watching me just to have their do you think daemon? is it true?" i asked looking at the letter.

"it's true, akuma." a voice said. i looked up, but noone was their.

" well that's strange. i thought i heard someone." i said confused.

"you did." the voice said again. daemon put a paw on my knee to get my attention. "i said it's true kei. the question is, do you believe it?"

i backpedeled falling out off the swing, and crawling backwards on the ground.

"what is going on?! daemon did you just... talk?" i asked somewhat panicked.

" , listen keira. i am a demon. i have alway's been a demon ever since i was born. and i have been here for you protecting you, since i found you and your brother. now i would love to chat, but that can wait. right now you need to dust yourself off, and go home, and act normal. we can talk about this later, but for now your brother will be having some trouble getting his letter. it should be arriving soon, and when it does, you need to be the one to get the mail. now come on, let's get you home." daemon said padding over to me. i scrambled into a standing position and backed away.

"wait wait wait. hold up a sec. rewind. you can _talk_!? since when!? and how come you didn't talk before? i mean it would have helped a long time ago, say when i gave you baths and put flea stuff on you and telling me what you want to eat, and what do you _mean_ your a demon!?" i screeched, emphasising with hand motions.

"just as i said, i am a had i spoken before this you wouldn't havegotten that room you love so 's i don't mind you giving me a bath. and you know now don't you?" he said sitting right infront of me. i thought a moment, and nodded reluctantly, after all he was still my daemon.

"fine. but i want a better explanation tonight." i said firmly. i led the way back home and picked the mail up before harry did. i folded harry's letter and put it in my pocket, then took the dursley's their mail. i smiled at harry, and made breakfast. i set the plate's down and went to make me and harry some breakfast for us. i gave harry his plate, and started eating from mine, when daemon walked in and sat at my feet looking at me pointedly.

"oh right i forgot to feed you. rigght, here just a sec." i said setting my plate down. i went and got him some dog food and put it in his bowl. i blinked and tryed a peice. i spit it out in the trash, and went back to my food. i sighed, and broke an egg over daemons food, and he rubbed his side against me like a cat, and ate his food. ismmiled and rubbed his neck. i stood and put my plate in the sink.

it was harry's turn to do the dishes, so i went up to my room and left the door open for daemon. i heard a yelp as i was just getting into my favourite book. i slammed the book shut and lept out of my door, running down the stairs, i saw vernon backed into a wall as daemon growled at him stalking towards him, ears up and tail erect. i snareled and lept down the stairs tackling vernon into the wall, and forcing him down to the ground.

i slashed at his face with claws i didn't know i had. harry finally dragged me off of him and he still had to twist my arms behind my back to keep hold of me. i snareled and snapped so much daemon had to bite me to snap me out of it. i yelped and stopped fighting. i looked at daemon and saw him staring at me with his strange eye's and calmed down. i yanked my arms out of harry's grip and stomped up to my room, daemon following me. i shut the door behind him and looked at my hands. i still had the claw's, and everything had a red tint.

"calm down. it's fine." daimon said as i freaked out. i looked at my hands turning them over and over, hoping the claws would disappear.

"kei. they won't go away unless you calm down. slow down your heart rate. or do you want to get fangs as well? and fur, and horns, albeit small one's?" he said taking my hands in his mouth and pushing me back onto my bed. i sat down heavily, and looked at him terrified of what was happening.

"what's happening? why do i have claw's, and why is everything red?" i asked panicked.

"it's alright. do you remember how we met?" he asked looking at me.

"what?" i blinked looking at him surprized. "no come to think of it i don't remember." i said drying my watering eyes.

"you still have the scar." he said indicating what i had alway's thought to be a birth mark.

"this?" i askedfingering the lighter shape on my arm. it was in the shape of a fang, almost perfect.

"yes. i gave that to you. i made a blood pact with a baby, that i would alway's protect her. even from herself. and even from me. i swore to stay by you no matter what. but in order to seal the pact i had to give you some of my blood. and this is the result. you now have demon blood in your veins. which in a way makes us related. now i can teach you to control the demon blood in your veins, but it won't be easy. in the begining it is usually painful and tedious, just repeating everything every day. but eventually, after you can control your transformations, i can teach you other things which you would enjoy, like controling fire, and wind. but right now you are what a demon would consider a baby. for now it's just good you calmed down enough to let your eyes stop glowing red though their not yet their original green. but hey you lost the claws to." he said cheerfully, and i realized he was right. every thing was no longer tinted red and i didn't have claw's. i smiled realived, and laid back.

i sighed, as daemon jumped up and laid down beside me.

"see? all you had to do was calm down." he said nuzzeling my hand. i smiled and petted his back.

"you know i care about you right?" i asked. it didn't feel right to say i loved him now that he could speak.

"yes. i know. now get some sleep. i'm taking you to get your's and your brother's school things tomorrow." he said nudging me all the way onto the bed and laying next to me. i sighed and rested my head on his chest, my hand on his stomach. i fell asleep that way and stayed that way until morning.

chapter 2

i woke up to daemon sticking his wet nose in my face.i jolted up wiping off my face, and sighed.

"hello, and good morning to you too." i said getting out of the bed. i looked at the clock. "it's only five! why did you wake my up?" i asked confused. i usually wake up at six, so i still had an hour to sleep.

"i told you yesterday. i'm taking you to get your's and your brother's school things." he said jumping off the bed. i sighed and followed him.

"well where are we going for my school things that i have to get up at five o'clock in the morning?" i asked iritablely.

"the only place one can get everything you need. diagon alley." he said leading me out the door. i sighed and walked down stair's. harry was already up and eating something.

"hey kei. your not usually up this early." he said eating his food. i waved and made me and daimon some bacon and scrambeled eggs. i smiled and put daimon's plate on the floor and sat down to eat mine. daemon ludged my leg and started eating. i smiled down at him and wiped his nose print off my pant's, nearly ripping the letter in my pocket before i realized it was there.

"oh yeah. this was in the mail yesterday." i said handing harry his letter. he read it aloud and it said almost the same thing as mine, except for the part about daemon and the name was different of course. harry shook his head and crumpled it up.

"whoever's idea of a joke this is, it's not funny." he said throwing it away.

"you shouldn't do that. we're going to need it later." i said finishing my breakfast at the same time as daemon wolfed the last peice of bacon down.

"you've got to be kidding. you don't believe it do you?" he asked skeptically.

"yes, i do. and we need to get going, or we'll miss the train we need to catch." i said putting our plates in the sink. "what are you talking about? running away?" heasked looking at me shocked.

"no. we'regoing to hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry. now we have to get going so we can get our supplies before they run out of the thing's we need." i said pushing him out of the house ahead of me. daimon walked out behind me and i shut and locked the door. i dragged harry after me as i followed daimon to where ever we where going. i found out it was a bus got on the bus that daimon did, and it was weird. there were beds that could move and a chandalier, plus it was a triple decker bus instead of a double decker. i dragged harry after daimon and went to the top level of the bus. i sighedand sat down on a bed.

"now daemon since we took the truble bring him along, i think you should tell him where we're going." i said laying back on the bed.

"oy, you up there! where you goin'?" the conducter yelled up.

"diagon alley!" i yelled down.

"now then. since she is right you should know where we're going, we are going to diagon alley for your school supplies." daemon said looking at harry.

"um... kei did your dog just talk?" harry asked stareing at dae. i nodded absently, staring at the ceiling.

"of course. who else?" i asked not really thinking about it.

"um that doesn't freak you out?" he asked looking at me oddly. i shook my head giving him my best 'are you an idiot?' look.

"no it doesn't. why?" i asked as daemon jumpt on the bed next to me. i curled into him, and sighed. he was so warm and i was still sleepy.

"i love you sis, but some times, your just so weird even for me." he said shaking his head.

"yes. but at least you know me well enough to know i won't turn my back on you, no matter how weird i get." i said into dae's fur. i drifted off for awhile after that, but dae woke me up when we got to diagon alley. i sighed as i got up and followed daemon, harry following me. when i got off the bus i stopped in wonder. we were in a small crowded alley, with shops lining each side, and a large bank looking building up ahead. i sighed and looked at each shop. there was a tailor's a wand maker, a familier store, and other stores whose window's held object's i simply couldn't grasp. there was one store that captured my eye though. it was a book store, called barnum and berks, and it's window was so full of books i was surprized they got many customer's at all. i sighed and followeddaemon as he ledus to the pet shop. there was a large man there, who was wearing a fur coat and had a huge beard, and a pair of good boot's. i blinked. the man was about eight feet tall and was looking at a snowy owl who looked dwarfed in his large palm. daemon trotted over and nudged the man's other hand. the man looked at daemon and smiled.

"blimey daemon, last i saw you, you refused to leave keira potter's 'appened? you change your mind?" he asked looking at daemon.

"if you looked around you would have the answer to your question." daemon answered. the huge man looked up and saw harry first, who had stepped infront of me as the large man spoke with daemon.

"blimey! well harry i ain't seen you since you was a baby, but you sure look like i thought you would." the large man said stepping forward.

"i'm sorry, but just who are you exactly?" harry asked heisitantly.

"oh tha's right, i almost fergot. rubeus hagrad, keeper of game and ground's at hogwart's. corse you know all about that, right harry?" the large man said smiling away at everything.

"sorry no." harry said shaking his head.

"sorry, but how exactly do you know daemon?" i asked stepping out from behind harry.

"oh blimey, keira, i didn't see you there. sorry bout i've known daemon since i was a student at hogwarts. now, i'll geuss your here for school supplies. and i just so happen to have you key with then, let's get to gringot's shall we?" he said leading the way out of the shop. i followed daemon and we soon came to the door's of gringot's wizard bank. we walked inside, daemon walking next to me with harry on my other side and hagrad in front. hagrad stepped up to the front desk.

"mister harry potter wouldlike to make a withdrawl." hagrad said formally.

"and does mister harry potter have his key?" the creature at the desk said looking down at harry.

"oh, wait a minute. got the little bugger here somewhere." hagrad said searching his pocket's. he finally pulled out a small key, and handed it to the creature."oh and here's this as well. professer dumble door gave me this." he said pulling out a folded note and handing that over as well.

"very well." the creature said sounding miffed. we followed another small creature to what looked like a mining cart, and got in strapping all the belt's. the caart took off at super speed, and pretty soon i had to fight to keep the breakfast i had from coming back up. we finally got there, and i rushed onto solid, stable ground. i sighed and waited for the spinning to stop, but by then, hagrad had grabbed to bagful's of coins and handed one to harry and was holding the other out to me. i took it and put it in one of my bigger pocket's. i groaned as we got back in the cart, and held on tightly to the bar as we sped to another vault, and the creature opened this vault quickly, and just as quickly closed it as hagrad put what ever had come out of it in one of his pocket's.

i gulped as we sped back to the entrance, and closed my eye's, but some how that made it worse. i opened my eyes again and saw we were almost back to the door's. we stopped abrubtly nearly causeing everything in my stomach to come back up.i swallowed, but it didn't really help. daemon steadied me as we left and i felt much better. i took a deep breathe and stood up straight, not realizing i was bent. we left the bank and went to get our other thing's, which went pretty smoothly, for what it's worth. after we were done shopping me and harry had to catch a train from king's had to leave so daemon led us to the platform's. looking around, i saw mother's with their children, and father's with their wives. i sighed wondering what it would have been like if mum and dad hadn't of nudged me forward and i snapped out of my thought's pushing my cart infront of me. i looked at my ticket and groaned.

"and where is platform 9 3/4, exactly?" i asked sarcastically. harry went to ask a worker, but that didn't exactly work to well. i sighed discouraged, and walked on, when i heard a red haired woman say something about muggles. i followed her curious, to see if it was a magic term and sure enough i saw a boy walk through a wall.

"excuse me." i said approaching them with harry and daemon following me.

"i'm terribly sorry, but i was wondering, if you could tell me how to..." i trailed off indicateing the wall the boy had walked through.

"how to get on the plateform? not to worry dear it's ron's first time to hogwart's as well." she said indicating a red haired boy, who looked younger than the other two.

"thank you, and aagain i'm sorry to bother you." i said politely as harry came up beside me, and daemon behind me.

"really dear it's no trouble. after all what would i be if not who i am?" she asked looking at me. i smiled at her and nodded.

"ok fred it's your turn." she said to one of the two remaining boy's there. i could tell they were twins by looking at them, as they looked almost exactly alike.i sighed, and shook my head.

"he's not fred i am." the other boy said upset.

"sorry goerge." she said waving the boy ahead. he walked up and ran towards the wall and passed right through it.

"ok, ron your turn." she said waving the boy along. then it was goerges turn then mine, then harry's. daemon ran with me, and followed me onto the train, along with harry. i stowed my trunk up on the shelf and sat down, with daemon's head in my lap. i was just starting to fall asleep, when there was a knock on the door.

"can i sit here? every where else is full." the boy rom before asked from the door.

"sure. just mind the dog. he'll bite sometimes." harry said, looking at him. the boy walked in and sat down nexxt to harry.

"oh sure give him idea's why don't you?" i asked sarcastically as daemon actually looked thoughtful. he watched the boy intently not looking away for a moment. "say hello. your being rude." i said to him.

"fine. hello boy. and a smart choice sitting over there. had you sat here i would have been very unhappy." daemon said stretching his body over the length of the seat, and still his head was in my lap. the boy looked at daemon shocked.

"did that dog just talk?" he asked unbelievingly.

"yes. why?" i asked flatly.

"nothing it's just... i've never seen a talking dog before." the boy said.

"and you still haven't." i said. "daemon is a olf at the moment."

"you say so." he said shrugging. "oh yeah i almost forgot. i'm ron. ron weasly." he said nodding first to me then to harry.

"harry. harry potter." harry said politely.

"no way. really? do you have the... you know the..." he stuttered.

"the what?" i asked impatiantly.

"the scar." ron asked like it was some big secret.

"oh." harry said smiling and lifted his bang's.

"bloody hell. that's amazeing." ron said leaning back.

"not really. he's had it all his life." i said blandly.

"do you know who this is? it's harry potter! the boy who lived!" ron said excited and like i was an idiot.

"of course i know who he is" i said iritably. "he's my brother you dolt." i said annoyed.

"then your... keira potter?" he asked tentively. i nodded, stroking daemon's fur.

"who else would i be?" i asked sarcastic.

"i don't know. why should i?" ron asked. that annoyed me, and daemon started growling.

"you knew my brother, so why would you not know me?" i asked petting daemon's head.

"has he ever bitten anyone?" ron asked shrinking away from daemon.

"of course. often actually." i said plainly.

"oh heh, yes that's funny. i would think that he wouldn't be allowed to come to hogwart's if he bit all the time." ron said trying to write what i had said off as a joke.

"i am not joking. ask harry, he get's bit all the time." i said annoyed.

"that's true. but he'll need to behave himself sis." harry said looking at daemon pointedly.

"whatever." i said looking away as the trolley cart passed the door.

"anything from the trolley dear's?" the old lady asked.

"sure. um i'll have some chocolate frogs, a licorice wand, and some every flavor beans." i sad getting up, daemon beside me. "anything you want harry? ron?" i asked looking at each in turn.

"um, i'll have what she's said to." harry said.

"can i get some every flavor beans, and two licorice wands?" ron asked. daemon snorted and jumped back up on the seat.

"oh right, can i get a few more boxes of chocolate frogs and every flavor bean's?" i askedpolitely.

"of course dear." the old lady said. "now that's five galleons all together." she said handing each of us our candy.

"harry, pay the woman." i said sitting down with daemon curled next to me. harry sighed but paid her the five galleons. the old lady left and harry sat down.

"why do i alway's have to pay?" he asked annoyed.

"because your a proper english gentleman and a gentleman doesn't make a woman pay." i said smugly.

"she's got you there." ron said opening his beans. a girl with red hair walked to the open door and stopped.

"excuse me, but have any of you seen a toad? a boy named nevel's lost one." she said.

"no, we haven't seen one." i said feeding daemon a chocolate frog. he really enjoyed them.

"oh my goodness. your keira potter!" she said surprized.

"well yes. that's not likely to change." i said sarcasticly.

"well no need to be so snippy." she said miffed.

"sorry, but i don't like stranger's knowing who i am." i said matter of factly.

"oh, sorry. i'm hermione. hermione granger." she said.

"well that's alright then. this is my brother harry, and this is ron weasley an aquantence." i said gestureing to each in turn.

"nice meeting you, but i ought be heading on. oh and you all should change into your robe's. i expect we'll be ariveing soon." she said and left.

"well, boy's. i'll see ya later then. i'm going to change elsewhere." i said standing and walking out, daemon following me. i walked to the back of the car and found the bathrooms. i walked in and got a stall making sure to leave daemon outside. i changed into the standerd school robes we bought with hagrad. i looked pretty good if i said so. i walked back to the compartment daemon following. i walked in and sat down in my seat, daemon jumping up and curling up next to me, resting his head in my lap.

"i'm gonna take a little nap,ok? wake me when we get there.

when i woke up harry was carrying me to a boat, and ron was carrying the stuff. i yawned and made harry set me down.

"i thought i said to wake me up, not to carry me." i said grabbing my things from ron. i got in a boat, and sighed as harry and ron had to get on another boat. i looked at my traveling companions.

"hello. i'm keira potter. nice to meet you." i said holding out my hand politly.

"i'm draco, draco malfoy. this is goyle." the blonde said shaking my hand. i nodded and looked over the water to the school, or what i thought to be the school.

"i'm sorry if i seem slow, but i grew up with muggles you see. i lost my parents when i was a baby and my aunt and uncle were muggle's so i'm just learning of magic now. it all seems so strange to me, and yet it's like i've known all my life. oh sorry for babbleing, it happens when i get nervous." keira said looking at the dark waters over which they were sailing.

"i don't mind. in fact i find your voice rather pretty. would you mind hanging out when we get to hogwarts?" the blonde asked smiling at me.

"sure! in fact i was wondering about something. on the train i heard people talking about houses, and i was wondering if you could explain somewhat." i asked smiling at him.

"well there are four houses in hogwarts. Slytherin is best, then gryffindor and then the other two aren't really as important. at least no wizard or witch in either of those houses really amount's to much. my family's alway's been filled with Slytherin, and i think you would fit there really well." Draco said grinning at me.

"it sounds complicated. but then again so did drawing and that's easy. i think i'll just choose whatever house has the best color's." i said shrugging.

"well the Slytherin's color's are black and green. i think you'd look good in that." draco said smiling at me. i blushed and looked down.

"thank's. and black is my favourite color so i'll chose slytherin then." i said smiling. he grinned back at me as the boat hit the shore. i got out and walked over to harry and ron.

"hey harry. how was your ride?" keira asked slinging an arm over her brother as daemon loped up behind her. "oh hey daemon. where'd you go?" keira asked scratching behind his ear. daemon leaned into her hand butting her with his head. she grinned and followed the professer into the grand hall.

the group of first year's gathered befor the doors to the dininghall, watching the professer.

"I am professer mcgonagal. you will all wait here and when i come back you will form a line and walk in there orderly. you will wait before the teacher's table until your name is called. when it is called you will walk up to the stool and sit down. now stay here." she said walking into the room and coming back with a long scroll. we all walked in a an orderly line before the teacer's table.

"hermione granger." the professer called out.a girl with orande red hair walked up to the stool talking to herself. she sat down and the hat called out gryfindor. i gasped and grabbed harrys arm in surprize. i didn't know the hat could talk. draco saw it and frowned. he moveed a bit closer and waved at my. i smiled at him and watched as his name was called. i watched as he walked up to the stool. the hat was barely on his head as it called out slytherin.

"there wasn't a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in slytherin." ron whispered heatedly to the twins. i sighed and shook my head, watching draco walk over to be welcomed at the slytherins table. next it was harry's turn then rons. i sighed as both were placed in gryfindor. i thought about what i was about to do and sighed. i was lucky. there were two other people in front of me before my name was called.

i walked evenly up to the stool as every one murmured and watched me. i sat calmly on the stool as the professer placed the sorting hat on my head.

"very difficult. smart yes, ambitios most certainly, and stubborn. very stuburn. brave certainly, but where to put you?" the hat mused.

"slytherin." i whispered softly.

""slytherin? are you sure?when your brother and parents where in gryfindor? well if your sure. better be... _**slytherin**_!" the hat said as i blushed feircely under him. professer mconagal took the sorting hat off of my head as i walked slowly to the cheering slytherins table. i smiled broadly and sat next to draco. he smiled at me and we watched the rest of the sortings silently as everyone else stole a glance at me every now and again.

when the sorting finished professer dumbledor stood at the podium.

"i would like to welcome all of the students joining us this year, as well as those of you returning for another. i would like to remind you all that the dark forest is off limits to all students, as well as the third floor to anyone who does not wish to die a most horrible death. now before we begin enjoying the delightful food and drink i would like to welcome our new defense against the dark arts teacher, professer querel." professer dumbledor said indicateing a small man with his head wrapped in a turban. the man nodded to everyone as he smiled nervously. i looked at all of the teacher's and saw one that looked interesting.

"hey keira. what are you looking at?" draco asked me taping my arm. i looked at him and sighed.

"i was just wondering who the professer was sitting next to querel." i said plainly as the food appeared on the tables.

"oh that's professer snape. he's the potions teacher but most everyone knows he wanted querels job." draco whispered in my ear.

"thanks. so what is your favourite area of study draco?" i asked smiling at him. he paused.

"well i geuss physical education might be fun. i hear we'll be riding brooms for the first semester." he said grinning.

"i haden't thought there wouldbe a pe class." keira said thoughtfully. "what all do you think we'll be learning?" i asked looking at him.

"draco why are you wasting time with that stupid mud-blood? she's so beneath you." a girl with limp brown hair said from his other side clinging to his arm. i glared feircely at the girl feeling my cheeks turn red with rage.

"shut up. she's in slytherin. and if i hear you talk about her that way again i'll hex you so bad your grandchildren will feel it." draco threatened tugging his arm from her grip as she sat there shocked. i glared at her some more but looked away as i started eating.

"hey keira, want to compare scheduales?" draco asked happily, smiling at me.

"we haven't gotten them yet." i said smiling softly. he frowned playfully and ate his food.

"i meant when we do." he said finishing the food on his plate and reaching for seconds.

"you'll get fat if you keep eating that way." i said helping myself to desert.

"so will you." he said swallowing. i grinned and quickly finished eating and watched as everyone smiled and laughed with friends, even the first years. i sighed and waited for the feast to be over so that i wasn't just wondering aimlessly.

"so what animal did you bring keira?" a boy asked from the opposite side of the table.

"hm? oh, i just brought daemon and bane. their good for just about anything." i said absently.

"what kind of animal are they?" draco proded.

"oh daemons my dog and bane is my pet owl." i said quickly.

"they let you bring your dog?" they chourused.

"yeah. and if they didn't he probably would have found some way to get here anyway." i said smiling mischeiviously, when the doors opened slightly as daemon walked in with bane gently on his back. when daemon saw me he trotted over, and bumbed into me, scaring the girls on the benches. i smiled at daemon and filled a plate with meat, setting it on the ground for him to eat. bane hopped onto the table and poked through the foodstuffs by himself with no need of help from me. i watched, calmly stroking his feather's and petting daemon. every one in the hall had turned to look at me and gaped at the owl picking hiss own food out of the serving tray's. he really like the chicken.

"hey keira? you realize that dog is huge right? he's like the size of a saint bernard." the boy on the other side of the table said watching daemon as he ate ravenously.

"so? he's hungry. and so is bane appearently. you won't like that." i said as bane found the spicy dishes. i laughed as he spit out the chili pepper he had picked up and squacked looking for a drink. i poured some milk into a saucer and offered it to him. he drank it and setteled down ruffeling his feathers and smoothing them.

"why are you letting this filthy beast eat on the table? i bet it has lice and fleas to." the girl said.

"how dae you?! you stupid fool! he's cleaner than you, and much better company!" i yelled and stormed off, daemon growling t her behind me. he followed as bane flew over to land on my shoulder glaring at her. i stalked away from the dininghall. i sighed as i slowed and to a stop and looked around. i had wandered on to the seventh floor. i don't even know how. i sighed and sat next to a wall putting my head in my hands.

"hey daemon. bane. where in this enormous castle could i punch something with out getting in trouble? maybe like a room with a punching bag or a boxing team. i just _really_ need to hit something." i said quietly, curling my hands into fists and driving them into my head. i felt a pattern tracing itself into the wall behind me. i turned to look and a door was appearing in wall behind me. i gasped and leaped up, startleing bane into flight. i stared as the doors opened inward and revealed a room equipped with all kinds of fighting equipment. i squeled and rushed inside, daemon and bane following me. the doors closed behind us. i went straight to the punching bag.

it was decorated with pictures of the girl that was sitting next to draco. i quickly set to work pounding each picture into nothing. when ever i hit a picture it dissapeared and left a black spot where the picture had been. i kept hitting until every picturre had disappeared leaving me with a black punching bag.

"thank you. i needed that." i said sweating. i sighed and looked at my sweat soaked clothes. "hey is there a way for me to take a shower and clean my clothes?" i called out and watched as a wall went upin a corner, with a basket for clothes outside it. i smiled and walked over.

i undressed and put my clothes in the basket, walking into the room i saw it had shower heads all over the ceiling. i turned a knob next to the door and cold water streamed out of the shower heads. i yelped and turned the other knob, making hot water come out. i turned and twisted each knob until the tempurature was comfortably warm. i smiled and grabed a bar of soap that was on the wall and washed myself in the dry spot in the middle of the small room. i walked through the shower heads, rinsing the soap from my body. i smiled and used some shampoo and conditioner to wash my hair, feeling as the sweat and grime was washed away.

i felt cleaner than i had for a long time and smiled walking out and finding my clothes had been cleaned and dryied or they had been replaced. i smiled and slipped on the clothes feeling them slide over my skin.

"thank you! it is very much apericiated." i called out to whomever had done this. i looked around and saw a vanity against one wall. i walked over curiously and saw the vanity was covered with all different kinds of make up and cosmetics. i gasped and quickly sat down.

"kei, calm down. don't go over board. you'll look like a clown." daemon called out laghingly.

"thanks. and why have you been so silent?" i asked looking over all the colors of the make up. i smiled as i realized they were all custom made to match me. i sighed lovingly and picked up a brush blush. i swept it over my cheeks and saw the powder smooth itself over my skin makeing my cheeks look pink and perfect. the make up was magic. it had to be. it made itself look perfect on me. i smiled and picked up the eyeliner. it was a light green with sparkles in it. i smiled and closed one eye drawing he eyeliner over my eyelid, and watched as it moved itself into the prefect position to accent my eyes lightening and darkening to the perfect shade. i grined and did the other eye as well and watched as it did the same.

"this is so cool! hey do you think it looks good?" i asked daemon turningso he could see.

"you look better without makeup." he said frowning, his head on his paws. bane fluttered and bobed his head in owl approval.

"well thank you bane. i hope you like treats." i said pulling a mouse out of a basket beside the vanity. bane screeched in happiness and flew over as i threw the mouse into the air.i smiled as bane caught the mouse and gulped it down. i laughed and turned back to the table. "just one more." i said picking up the lip gloss. i looked at my reflection and sighed. it wasn't complete. i smoothed the lip gloss over my bottom lip and rubbed my lips together addding another coat after that. the lip gloss darken bit by bit until it matched my natural color and thinned out until i barely felt it. it looked wonderful and i smiled happily. i added some loose powder and watched as it smoothed out the blush and covered my face, making it just a bit paler. i smiled and stood up.

"oh bother. now i need a way to get to my dorm room without anyone knowing. i should really wash this off first though." i said sighing. awash bowl and cloth appeared on the vanity as the makeup dissappeared. i smiled and washed the make up off and looked in the mirror. i gasped and quickly ran one hand down the side of my face. my skin was smooth and soft as could be. the pores of my skin were invisible and clean. i smiled and coovered my lips with one hand sitting at the vanity.

i looked beutiful. the makeup had come off and left my skin alive with color. it looked as if the blush had stayed on my cheeks and colored them. the powder had turned my skin a touch paler, and my lips were a bit shiny and healed from any chapiness they had. the effect was almost etherel to me and i grinned giving off a mischivious air. my teeth had stayed the same still a bit crooked and stained with soda, the only thing i could sneak from dudly's private fridge. i sighed and turned to the door when some invisible whitening strips appeared on the vanity.

"well thanks. really. i mean it." i said picking the box up and walking towords the door. i sighed and opened the door, walking out. i gasped and looked around. i was in my dorm room. appearently i had a private room that i would share with bane and daemon. i smiled and closed the door behind me, and watched as it diss appeared.

"can i get back to the room that way?" i asked out loud. the door's outline appeared briefly and then disappeared. "well that's good. make's getting there easier." i said smiling as i jumped onto my bed. i sighed and looked at the door leading to what must be the hall to the house common room. i smiled as daemon jumped on the bed next to me and laid aginst me as he fell asleep. i sighed and snuggled against his back falling asleep my self.

chapter 3

i woke up to someone knocking on my door. i sighed and got up stretching. i opened the door yawning.

"what do you want?" i asked the girl standing there. she had straight black hair and tannish skin.

"draco malfoy wanted to talk to you. he's in the common room." she said and walked away.

"well thanks." i said sarcasticly and closed my door. i changed and woke daemon, walking down to the common room with him following me. i saw draco sitting on a couch in the middle of the common room and walked over sitting in a chair and curling up, daemon sitting by my feet watching draco.

"what do you want?" i asked crossly.

"why are you mad at me? i just wanted to ask if you wanted to come walk around the school with me. you know go exploreing." he said looking away. i watched him for a minute and sighed.

"what do you think daemon?" i asked watching draco. daemon thought for a moment and gave a wolfish shrug of his tail.

"well that's that then. i'll go with you." i said smiling at draco.

"great. meet me in the great hall? i gotta get something and i'll be right there okay?" he said running up the stairs. i sighed and shook my head.

"where is the great hall anyway?" i said walking out of the common room. daemon sighed and led the way to the great hall, scaring some third year girls on the way. i laughed as they ran away and followed daemon up to the doors. daemon laid down beside me watching every one that passed by.i waited for draco for almost half an hour before he finally showed up.

"i was about to leave." i said crossly glaring at him.

"i'm sorry, i got lost. i hope your not mad?" he apologized quickly, looking at me.

"fine. now where did you want to go?" i asked smiling.

"well we could go to the black lake and look around down there." he suggested.

"sure. let's go." i said walking out of the hall and down to the black lake draco right behind me.

"so, what happened to you when you stormed out last night?" he asked curious.

"oh nothing much. i just dented a few walls and got my anger out. i was lost by that time, but that's why i have daemon, right dae?" i said petting daemons neck. heleaned into it rumbling lowly.

"you really love him don't you?" he asked looking at me.

"more than almost anyone. he's been with me since i found him. i was about three or four i think, and i brought him home. my uncle hated that and tried to get rid of him but well. i almost sent him to the hospital and since then he's tried to keep me out of anything even close to fighting classes. of course i got in a few on my own time, with daemon to protect me on the way home. the classes were fun and it's been awhile since i had a good sparing partner."

"well. that was quite abit more than i was expecting. and if he was full grown when you found him wouldn't he be getting old by now?" draco asked softly.

"oh. i never even thought about it. he hasn't channged at all since i found him. actually he's gotten abit more protective. but i would never let anything happen to him. after all it's my job to take care of my animals right?" i said smiling at him as bane swooped down to land on my shoulder.

"well it's obvious your animals love you. and clearly you return it just as fiercely." he said smiling.

"is it so obvious?" i asked softly.

"only when you talk about it." he said grinning. we walked along in silence for a while.

"so have you gotten your schedule yet?" i asked.

"it's posted in the common room. all first years have the same basic classes, so we'll be in all of our classes together." he said smiling.

"so my brother will be in all of my classes to. he'll probably be mad at me for choosing slytherin when he chose gryfindor." i sighed looking up at the cloudless sky.

"well he'd be a fool if he didn't love you anyway." draco said throwing an arm over my shoulder. daemon growled at him snapping at his finger's.

"well then. no contact. fine." he said pouting turning away from me.

"oh come on. it's not like he actually bit you is it?" i said laughing and looking over his shoulder.

"no. but it hurt my feelings." he teased smiling.

"well come on. i want to climb that tree over there." i said smiling and running ahead. he laughed and ran after me. i got to the tree and jumped up to the first branch, swinging myself onto it, and reached for the second branch as draco clambered onto the first branch. i grinned and swung myself up to the third branch and then the next one until i got to the top, daemon leaping from branch to branch after me. draco got to the fourth branch when he got stuck.

"daemon, will you help him please?" i asked looking over the black lake and the filds surrounding hogwarts. daemon sighed but jumped down and brought draco to the top next to me.

"how's the view?" i asked smiling at him. he calmed down some and looked out, over the leaves that surrounded us.

"it's great. hey i wonder what would happen if we jumped out of the tree from here?" draco said.

"i think we would break all of our bones on the branches, and then break our skulls upon landing." i said looking at him sideways.


End file.
